Fabrics that are appropriate for use in outdoor applications must be durable and be able to withstand weather and other environmental conditions to which they are often subjected. Properties generally considered when designing and producing such fabric include liquid resistance and repellency, UV blocking and resistance, abrasion resistance, breathability, fire resistance, aesthetic quality, durability, functionality and ease of manufacturability.
Several attempts have been made in the past to improve the above-mentioned properties by applying one or more coatings onto the fabric. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,884,491 discloses a process of coating a fabric with various chemicals including a fluorochemical agent, an antimicrobial agent, a crosslinking agent and a fire retardant to form a primarily treated water and stain resistant fabric. The back of the fabric is then coated with a polymeric film to render the fabric water repellent. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,747,392, low and high solids coating formulations containing a urethane latex, an acrylic latex, a crosslinking agent and a fluorochemical agent are utilized to provide stain resistancy and water repellency to a transfer printable fabric.
A need exists to improve upon the textile fabrics described in the patents mentioned above. In particular, it would be desirable to provide improved highly durable, water resistant, and water and/or oil repellent and optionally flame retardant textile fabrics which can be used in rigorous and dynamic outdoor applications.